


Perfekt

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [12]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Eine Szene in der Umkleidekabine...





	Perfekt

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Der Dank gebührt _jollyrotten_ und _failte_aoife_ , die diesen Text vor vielen Jahren gerade bogen.  
>  **Widmung:** Für _kessel_ksl_ , die in der Tatort Kink Meme jene wundervolle kleine Geschichte schrieb, die mich zu diesem Doppel-Drabble inspirierte und für _nessaniel_ , in der Tatort Kink Meme eben jenen Prompt in die Runde warf, mit dem alles seinen Anfang nahm.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Keine expliziten, aber es hilft, wenn man „Tödliche Tarnung“ und den Anfang von „Das Mädchen Galina“ kennt.
> 
>  **Prompt:** 120er: #083 Heal
> 
> Dieses Doppel-Drabble wurde inspiriert von jener wundervollen kleinen Geschichte, die _kessel_ksl_ in der [Tatort Kink Meme](https://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/74749.html) als Antwort auf _nessaniels_ [Umkleidekabinen-Prompt](https://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/74749.html?thread=901885#t901885) schrieb. Ich hatte nie die Absicht abzuschreiben, aber die Geschichte hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen und nachdem kessel_ksl mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, Teile ihre Geschichte zu verarbeiten, habe ich losgelegt und meine eigene Version dieser kleinen Idee geschrieben. Wie so viele Texte hier war es zunächst ein Drabble-Duett, dass ich dann für die 120er-Challenge überarbeitet und erweitert aber nie mehr gepostet hatte. Das Original findet ihr [hier](https://thots-tochter.livejournal.com/6282.html). Welche Version euch besser gefällt, überlasse ich wie immer euch. Und ja, ich weiß, dass Thorsten in _„Das Mädchen Galina“_ kein Hemd sondern einen Trainingsanzug trägt (Wie könnte ich dieses gruselige Ding vergessen…), aber mal ehrlich, das wäre nicht mal halb so sexy gewesen. Deshalb ein Hemd… künstlerische Freiheit und so…

 

# „Perfekt“

 

Langsam knöpfst du dein Hemd auf, entblößt nach und nach deine Brust. Mein Blick folgt deinen Fingern wie hypnotisiert, bleibt schließlich an der kleinen, kreisrunden Narbe neben deinem Brustbein hängen.

_„Ist das…?“_

Ich bringe das Wort nicht über die Lippen, zu viel Gefühl hängt daran. Du senkst den Kopf, folgst meinem Blick.

_„… die Narbe?... Ja.“_

Ich mache einen Schritt auf dich zu, dann noch einen, den Blick fest auf deine Brust geheftet. Wie magisch angezogen hebe ich die Hand, strecke die Finger aus, berühre deine Brust. Sanft streichle ich mit den Fingerspitzen über die vernarbte Haut.

Du lässt mich gewähren, erschauerst unter meiner Berührung. Eine Gänsehaut zieht sich über deine Schultern. Dann legst du deine Hand auf meine, drückst sie an deine Brust.

Deine andere Hand legst du an meine Wange und ich hebe den Blick, wage es endlich, dich anzusehen. Deine blauen Augen sind voller Gefühl, dein Blick offen, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe.

Zärtlich streichst du mit dem Daumen über meine Unterlippe, ziehst mich zu dir. Ich schließe die Augen, folge deiner Bewegung ohne Widerstand. Unsere Lippen treffen sich zu einem vorsichtigen Kuss.

Ein warmes Kribbeln rinnt durch meinen Körper. Perfektion kann so einfach sein.

 

* * *

 

Langsam öffne ich mein Hemd. Ich spüre deinen Blick schon auf meiner Brust, bevor ich beim letzten Knopf angelangt bin. Ohne hinzusehen ahne ich, was deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

_„Ist das…“_

Du brichst ab, deine Stimme klingt rau. Mein Blick folgt deinem schließlich doch, obwohl ich weiß, was ich finden werde.

_„… die Narbe?... Ja.“_

Langsam, Schritt um Schritt kommst du auf mich zu. Du schaust mich nicht an, hast den Blick starr auf meine Brust geheftet. Wie in Zeitlupe hebst du die Hand, streckst die Finger aus, berührst fast scheu meine Brust. Ich halte die Luft an, warte was geschieht.

Zärtlich kreisen deine Finger um die Narbe, liebkosen die sensible, junge Haut. Ein warmer Schauer rieselt mir den Rücken hinab, weckt mich aus meiner Starre. Ich greife nach deiner Hand, halte sie an meiner Brust.

Die andere Hand lege ich an deine Wange. Du hebst den Kopf, siehst mich endlich an. Unsicherheit spiegelt sich in deinen Augen, aber auch so viel Zuneigung. Ich streiche über deine Unterlippe. Du lässt mich gewähren, schließt die Augen. Langsam ziehe ich dich zu mir, bis unsere Lippen sich treffen, zu einem ersten zarten Kuss. Und in diesem Moment ist die Welt perfekt.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
